Skarlet
Skarlet is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat (2011) as a Downloadable Character (DLC). Before that, however, she was a subject of fan speculation that began with rumors of a glitch in Mortal Kombat II. About Skarlet Originally, Skarlet was a character rumored to have been a secret in Mortal Kombat II, though this was speculated to be a coding glitch from Kitana, much like Ermac had supposedly been a color glitch from Scorpion. She also uses two ninja swords and four small kunai, which are strapped on her leg. Appearance Skarlet has red hair with a black stripe tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a ninja mask over her face and neck. She also has four kunai strapped onto her right leg, which are featured in her moveset. Storyline The female kombatant known as Skarlet is actually a being made by Shao Kahn himself, due to the fact that he trusted very few people. Shao Kahn created Skarlet by collecting the blood of countless warriors, and infusing them with sorcery. A bloodthirsty warrior, Skarlet gained strength from the blood of her opponents, which meant that she was only released by her master as a last resort. As such, she is typically kept chained until he had a need of her services. During the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he released her on a mission: to uncover Quan Chi's true intentions. Should she discover any plot to destroy her creator, she is tasked with eliminating any such threats. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "Shao Kahn has many warriors under his command, but his trust lies solely in the fighters of his own creation. Warrior blood gathered from countless battlefields, fused with sorcery, produced his most effective enforcer yet: Skarlet. An expert tracker, she preys on those deemed enemies of the empire. During kombat, Skarlet gains strength from her opponent's blood, absorbing it through her skin. Shao Kahn has a new mission for this formidable kombatant: discover Quan Chi's true intentions and kill him if he plots betrayal of the emperor."[1] Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Skarlet is a very ferocious opponent in battle. She utilizes a slew of knives during combat, which she can use as both projectiles and melee weapons. Being composed solely of blood, Skarlet can utilize several blood-related techniques such as throwing orb-shaped projectiles composed of blood and can even morph herself into a red-liquid state which she can mold into structures. Unlike Noob Saibot, she utilizes this state for both offensive and evasive maneuvers. Signature moves *'Up Slash:' Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent upward, allowing a juggle. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Dual Up Slash and adds an additional hit. *'Down Slash:' Skarlet unsheathes one of her swords and slices her opponent downward, allowing a juggle. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Dual Down Slash and adds an additional hit. *'Dagger Toss:' Skarlet throws two of the kunai strapped to her leg. The second kunai can be delayed. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Double Daggers and allows Skarlet to throw 4 kunai. *'Air Dagger:' Skarlet throws a kunai in the air. This has straight and diagonal commands. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Tri Air Dagger and allows her to throw 3 kunais at a time. This has close and far commands. *'Blood Ball:' Skarlet stabs herself and throws a ball composed of her own blood at the opponent. This decreases some of her own health. (MK 2011) *'Blood Drop:' Skarlet teleports above and behind her opponent and slashes them. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Blood Stomp and makes her stab the opponent, digging her swords into their shoulder blades until they fall down, and then rolls off them. (MK 2011) *'Red Dash:' Skarlet dashes with a blood trail. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Krimson Dash and lets her dash a longer distance. *'Red Slide:' Skarlet slides on a pool of blood and attacks her enemies. This can only be done during Red Dash. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray - Blood Bank:' Skarlet forces the base of her palm into her opponent's face, breaking the skull. She then kicks the opponent in the face, jabbing their eye with the heel of her boot. (MK 2011) FatalitiesEdit *'Blood Bath:' Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in through the ear. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011) *'Make It Rain:' Skarlet stabs herself with her swords. She then becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then creates blood pillars, which stab the hands and legs of the opponent, causing them to elevate. Skarlet appears under the opponent, slices their stomach and proceeds to bathe in the blood and guts that pour out from their wound. (MK 2011) Other FinishersEdit *'Babality:' Skarlet takes out a bottle of milk and starts to drink. She then spits out the milk, taking out a bottle of blood and drinks that instead. (MK 2011) Category:HOT! Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Sexy